Haunted Dream: Toritsukarete iru Yume
by DrowningInTearsOfCrimson
Summary: This was one of my first fics ever... It's.. happy O.o;; Just read... 'Tis a bit AU.. Pairings: KagomeInuyasha, slight SangoMiroku
1. Chapter 1

_Authoress: Michelle C._

_Date: October 4, 2002_

_Series: Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_

_Disclaimers: As much as I'd love to own Inu-Yasha and Miroku* drools on Miroku pics*, I don't. (Same goes with the rest of the characters. As if you didn't know that. o.o''') If I owned even a hair of Miroku, I'd be super duper happy ^ ^''' Ok. Enough of that. On with my weird li'l fic._

Haunted Dream: Toritsukarete_iru_Yume

Chapter 1

          _No… No! Please! Okaasan!!_ Sango awoke with a start. Silently, she made her way out of the house she and the rest of her friends borrowed for the night. _Not again… This… akumu… Every night for many moons now…_

A sudden rustle in the bushes caught her attention. Sango carefully and quietly slipped her boomerang bone off her shoulder and readied it, in case of an attack.

"Hello Sango," a voice called from the bushes. Miroku stepped out of his former hiding place lightly. Sango lowered her weapon slowly.

"Ah, konnichi wa houshi-sama," Sango said.

"Warui yume, Sango?" the monk questioned.

"Of the sort…" Sango said quietly, looking back at the moonlit lake below. Sango's mind drifted back to her nightmare and she shivered, not from the cold, but rather from the dream…

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*** Flashback to Sango's dream ***^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

_Sango! Run! Go away from here!_

_No okaasan! I won't leave you! I won't!!_

You must Sango. Run away from here! Live a happy life. Please… for… me…

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*** End of Flashback***^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

            "Samusa?" asked a voice, a little ways behind her.

            Sango, forgetting that Miroku was there, nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise, though not visibly. "Iie, just… thinking…" she replied.

            "About?" Miroku prompted, walking closer and closer to her.

            "My nightmare…" said Sango. " It… it was about how my mother died…" she added after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

            Miroku sat down slowly, surveying the landscape around the lake below. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked the young taiji-ya, expecting either silence, a glare, a sharp 'iie', or even all of the above (o.o''') but was surprised when he heard a soft, "Sure." escape her lips. "Nani?" he asked disbelievingly.

            "I said… 'Sure'," Sango replied, somewhat hesitantly this time. "I heard it was better to voice your troubles, rather than bottle them up inside. Kagome-chan told me that and I normally would tell _her_ my dream" – Sango took a breath before continuing to ramble – "but since she isn't awake and seeing how it seems about the third hour right now and I wouldn't want to wake her or disturb her or anything—"

            "Sango! Kami-sama, how can you breath, talking so fast?" Miroku interrupted, laughing slightly, "You don't have to tell me if you would feel uncomfortable doing so. I understand quite a bit about the pain you're going through though…" Miroku self-consciously fingered the prayer beads around his hand.

            "Iie, I'd like to tell you," Sango said, blushing because of her ramblings from before and thankful that the ebony night covered her and the monk in a veil darkness so as not to show him the crimson blush that attacked her cheeks. "That is, I'd like to tell you if you are willing to listen to me…"

            "Of course I am willing to listen to you Sango," Miroku said slightly surprised. "Never doubt that I'll be here for you for as long as I can." He gestured with his hand to a spot beside him, "Would you like to sit down?"

            Sango regarded him suspiciously and Miroku, catching her glare, held his hands in front of him as a form of truce. "I won't try anything. You seem to really need to talk so I won't even sit that close to you, alright?" Miroku asked. _Tonight, that is, _he added mentally while grinning slightly at the same time, _just tonight._

_Authoress' Notes: I don't really know what happened/happens to Sango's mother. I only have up to book 11 in the Inu-Yasha Viz Graphic Novel books. (Book 12 is coming out in a few weeks!! Yay! ^ ^''') Also, this is the first fic I have ever, ever posted. Please be kind if anyone reviews ^ ^''' Updates (if anyone cares) will be about once a week, if any. (I'm a very, very slow writer, plus with all of that evil stuff called home work o.o'''…well… I'm a pretty fast typist, though, so once I get an idea, it'll be up in a flash. I promise.) Until next time (meaning if even 1 person reviews) ^ ^_

_Ciao~_


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress: Michelle C.  
  
Date: October 5, 2002 (Actually. wouldn't it be considered the 6th if it's one o' clock in the morning? I'm confused o.o''')  
  
Series: Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale  
  
Disclaimers: It all belongs to the genius Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. *Sob* I own nothing! *Smiles* But I would sure love to own Miroku *Gestures at the walls and walls of Miroku pics behind her* ^ ^'''  
  
Pre-chapter Authoress' Ramblings: I wanted to correct my stupid spelling mistake on chap.1 (still figuring out the kinks and stuff to ff.net). The title to my fic is actually Haunted Dreams: Toritsukarete iru Yume, not Haunting. I also wanted to say a huge 'thank you' to Momori and hikari. *Huggles* Thankie-thankie! ^ ^ I can't believe someone actually reviewed! Since you said you liked it and my brain is actually working at 1:00am, I'm writing this second chapter off the top of my head so maybe I can post it tonight too. Hopefully, I can make it at least a '5' or so on a 1 to 10 scale.  
  
From the Last Chapter:  
Sango regarded him suspiciously and Miroku, catching her glare, held his hands in front of him as a form of truce. "I won't try anything. You seem to really need to talk so I won't even sit that close to you, alright?" Miroku asked. Tonight, that is, he added mentally while grinning slightly at the same time, just tonight.  
  
Haunted Dream: Toritsukarete ire Yume  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sango sat down and pulled her legs to her chest. "Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, her eyes not leaving the sparkling lake in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" Miroku questioned, looking at her in the moonlight. 'She's so beautiful right now.' he thought. "Are you alright?" Miroku asked after a few instants of silence in a semi-worried voice.  
  
"I couldn't save her." Sango said in a far off voice. Tears started running off her face in small streaks, the moistness in her eyes making them sparkle.  
  
'Like gems.' Miroku thought to himself. 'She must be talking about her mother. I wonder what happened. I wonder if it would be a good idea if I asked.' The realization that Sango was talking again snapped him back to reality.  
  
"I was right there and I couldn't save her. I let her die. It was all my fault." said Sango, weeping now.  
  
"Sango, I'm sure whatever happened was beyond your control. Don't beat yourself up like this," Miroku said. 'It's killing me to see you like this. Why can't I just take all your pain away?' Miroku enveloped her in a tight hug, not letting his hand 'slip' anywhere for once.  
  
Startled, Sango almost slapped him, but when she didn't feel his hand 'slip', she relaxed a bit and just cried some more. 'Why is he being so nice to me? Sango wondered through her tears. Why am I being so weak? Why was I so weak then? I.' Sango tried to hold back her tears but failed miserably. 'I failed everyone in my family. I've failed mother. She died right in front of my eyes.' Flashes of her mother's death resurfaced again in her head.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*** Flashback***^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"Okaasan!"  
  
"Sango. Run far away from here. Live a happy life. for. me."  
  
"No! Never! I'll never leave you!!" We see a young Sango, around the age of 6 or 7 years old clutching a smaller version of her hiraikotsu. {A/N: Hiraikotsu (did I spell that right?) is the giant boomerang bone that Sango carries around with her} "Okaasan!!" The young Sango is horrified as her mother is crushed in the grips of a giant serpent-like youkai. "Okaasan! Okaasan, please!"  
  
The daija-youkai lifted the lifeless body of Sango's mother towards its repulsive mouth and dropped her in it, swallowing her whole. "No!!" Sango shrieked. In a blind wave of fury, Sango lunged at the youkai, only to be smacked several meters back, knocking over her father who was running from the opposite direction.  
  
"Sango, Sango! Are you ok?" Her father asked while shaking her slightly.  
  
Sango groaned and blinked her eyes. "Okaasan!!" She cried suddenly with tears running down her face.  
  
"Where is your mother?" Asked Sango's father, worried that his daughter was acting this way.  
  
"Okaasan." was all that Sango could say. She tilted her head down at the ground with her eyes closed and pointed to the daija-youkai.  
  
"What?!" Asked her father, startled. "No. This can't be." He said and looked at Sango carefully again. 'No!' he thought, seeing that her tears were real.  
  
Leaving Sango where she was, her father rushed forward with his weapon, followed closely behind by his men with their weapons.  
  
Moments later, the giant and former mighty serpent-beast collapsed in a giant wriggling heap on the ground, Sango's father delivering the final blow.  
  
Five men extracted the bloody remains of Sango's mother from the youkai's stomach and they all dug a grave for her. Sango, only just getting over her previous surge of tears, started weeping again when she saw what was left of her beautiful, kind-hearted mother. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*** End of Flashback***^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sango shivered violently and the frail restraints that she had created earlier collapsed. She sobbed into the monk's strong torso, causing him to hug her even closer. "Cry, Sango. Just cry." 'Cry to your heart's content. I'm here for you and I'll be here for as long as I can.'  
  
Authoress' Notes: Aiyaa! I actually finished it! Two chapters in 2 days! ^ ^ So, what? Yay? Nay? I'm kinda-sorta surprised I typed this, seeing that I sat at my stupid computer from about noon to now (minus dinner time, shower, piano practice, etc.) Sorry. I'm babbling. It's 3 in the morning and all I want to do is sleep. Sorry if this chapter was like crud. I'm just too sleepy to revise it any more and I really want to post it. Oh, btw, I apologize if I used any improper Japanese in either one of my chapters. My dictionary is a little messed up and I can't find any working Internet ones. Anyways, review, review please and if you must flame, go ahead. (If I get too many, I could always give the li'l flames to my good ol' buddy who has a crazy mother, putting the AC on almost 50 somethin' all the time.) I know this chapter's pretty crummy but I couldn't help it. Just was bored and (I'm still babbling -.-). Until the next chapter ^ ^  
Ciao~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authoress: Michelle C._**

****

**_Date: October 20, 2002_**

****

**_Series: Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_**

****

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters (I haven't created one for this fic and I really don't think I'm going to.) but *points to the gagged and tied Miroku behind her* I shall borrow a few of the kind and wonderful folks in Inu-Yasha if Ms. Takahashi does not object ^ ^ Now, on with my li'l ficcy!

Pre-chapter Authoress' Ramblings: Thankie-thankie to the people who reviewed *huggies* (Oh, from my last chapter, I put 'huggles'. I just wanted to say that that's like one of my best friend's favorite words and it's technically his word, not mine. Thank you for reading the stupidness ^ ^''')

From the Last Chapter:

            Sango shivered violently and the frail restraints that she had created earlier collapsed. She sobbed into the monk's strong torso, causing him to hug her even closer. "Cry, Sango. Just cry." 'Cry to your heart's content. I'm here for you and I'll be here for as long as I can…'

Haunted Dream: Toritsukarete_iru_Yume

Chapter 3

            Sango blinked her eyes slowly open as she saw the last of the soft blues and pinks of early dawn tint the sky. She shifted position slightly and noticed that she was wrapped in… warm cloth and… flesh? She looked up to see Miroku's soft violet eyes looking down into her own coffee-colored eyes. Miroku smiled. "Good morning, Sango," he said softly to the taiji-ya half in his arms and half in his lap. "Sleep well?"

            Sango, noticing that she was still in the same awkward position as the night before, quickly scrambled off the monk (much to his disappointment) and blushed a shade darker than Inu-Yasha's fire-rat cloak. "H-hai," Sango said. "Arigatou for listening to me, houshi-sama," she said quickly before standing up.

            "Iie mondai, Sango," Miroku said while stretching. "Help me up?" he asked innocently.

            Sango extended her hand to him and tugged him to his feet, her head still a little fogged up by sleep, and suddenly felt the monk's hand on a part of her other than her hand.

            *Grope.*

            *Twitch.* (A/N: One of my strange stabs at humor here. Give me some credit, huh? I'm trying my best.)

            "HENTAI!!!!!" Kagome heard Sango shriek angrily.

            Inu-Yasha, being only a couple of trees away, dropped to the ground face first as the birds previously residing in his tree took flight.

            Sango huffed back to the house where Kagome was, leaving a huge red handprint on the monk's face. "Hi, Sango," said Kagome, trying to hold back a giggle but that being about as effective as the first arrows that she shot.

            "What's so funny, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, slightly irritated.

            Kagome stifled a giggle and pointed to the tree where Inu-Yasha was sitting (note the was). Inu-Yasha was dangling weakly by his foot, having nearly fallen a second time when Sango slapped Miroku, the loud noise alarming the rest of the remaining birds from the tree. Sango nearly laughed too as she saw the poor hanyou with twigs, leaves, and some dirt in his hair from his last fall. She thought she even saw a couple of feathers (^-^). Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and growled. "SANGO! KAGOME! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" he yelled, his voice at full volume.

            Sango, not being able to hold back her amusement any further, burst out laughing, not caring that much if Inu-Yasha decided to use her later as a scratching post. Kagome soon joined in. Shortly afterward Shippô, who was still asleep until the girls started totally laughing at Inu-Yasha, and ended up laughing as well, to the poor half-demon-in-a-tree's dismay. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!! NOW!! I SWEAR," Inu-Yasha's hollering continued, "ONCE I GET DOWN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" A few minutes after the disgruntled half-dog demon was 'helped' out of the tree by Miroku's staff, Inu-Yasha tore after the poor monk, only to be brought to a halt by a super loud, "Sit" and a face full of dirt; following that was just another wave of laughter by everybody.

            Up in the peaks of the snow topped mountains that Inu-Yasha and the gang were by, a herder heard the words 'rip apart' echo and got the chills; a small village at the foot of that same mountain heard the word 'dead' and prayed to their gods that they weren't going to die; a small colony of water nymphs heard something like a 'sit', and they all heard a loud *thump* as if something was slammed to the ground.

Authoress' Notes: *Sighs* Finally, I finished. Sorry if the ending was totally stupid and idiotic, but that's me and also, I really wanted to finish this fic. Don't get my wrong or anything, I totally love this fic (and the reviewies, thankie-thankie) but I do have other fics going and I want to work on them too. (I would do all of them, but see, this thing called 'school' *shudders* takes about 7 hours of my day and then I have piano for nearly an hour, and… Sorry, I'm babbling again o.o''')


End file.
